Silent Lovers
by imadreamer7
Summary: After Layla Heartfilia died, Lucy changed. She became 'mute', not really 'mute', she just didn't really like talking. Then the Fullbusters come to live with her and her father. Gray and Lucy are good friends, but then Gray has to move away again. They promise to meet in the future, and they do. The problem is that Gray doesn't recognize her anymore. What will Lucy do?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy my next story readers! :P And I don't own anything.

* * *

**7 Years Ago**

_(Normal Pov)_

A beautiful woman came running out of the Heartfilia manion, and ran into a car. "Lucy, come on. We're going to be late." Layla Heartfilia said to her daugther. "I'm coming mommy!" The young girl said as she ran outside from the Heartfilia mansion. Layla took Lucy and hurried her to the car.

They got inside and Layla ordered the driver to hurry to the movie theater. "Hurry, drive faster!" She said to the driver. The lady really wanted to see that new drama. It was starring Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, her favourite actor and actress.

As they were crossing a yellow light at medium speed,(Because the driver didn't want an accident) the light turned red... **CRASH!**

Went the car and a truck. Calls were made from everywhere, and they knew, that someone had died. Ambulances came, taking the people to a hospital. Many days passed and Layla Heartfilia died.

The father was depressed, sad, and nevous to see if his daughter had died too. He still visited on a regular weekly basis. Then on one particular day, Lucy woke up.

It was around 4:45 am. She wondered why she was there, and she strolled around. She found herself a mirror. Her hair grew longer, up to her waist now, she was a bit taller, and she was much prettier. She was also a bit pale, mostly because she had been sleeping for so long...

Then she remembered what had happened. She fell to the ground, and cried, tears falling from her face heavily, the scene replayed over and over again. (Replay, replay, replay! Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was just remembering a song.)

Not knowing that her mother had died, she searched the hospital looking for her, everywhere she could spot, she would look. In a patient's bedroom, the foyer, canteen, cafeteria, even in the men's washroom! 0_o

After searching everywhere, she knew... Her very own mother... Was _dead_. She cried once again, she shed tears for her mom. Her cries were heard, and a nurse took her back to her room and comforted her the whole time. Lucy cried, but said nothing.

Once she had calmed down, the nurse left her, and called to tell her father the good news. While that was all happening, Lucy decided never to talk anymore, unless she really wanted to. So when nurses and doctors came to talk with her, she was 'mute'.

So they decided that she had lost her voice during the accident, or was mute to begin with. Then her father rushed in, and hugged her right away.

"Lucy! Look at me, I'm your father, how many fingers am I holding up." He asked as he put up some fingers in front of her. "Four daddy, why are you overreacting? Didn't you believe that I'd wake up one day?" She said with an angelic voice.

The doctors and nurses were surprised because she spoke, but were more surprised when they heard that sweet angelic voice. 'No wonder she doesn't talk, it's to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped.' They thought while staring at the two rich Heartfilia's.

Lucy's father took her home, and told her what has happened while she was 'asleep'. But Lucy didn't need to study for school though, she was extremely smart for her age, at least with the brains of a student in university at the least. And she was only 10 years old.

Then came a phone call from the living room. Her father answered it, and came back with a gentle face. "Lucy, my friend and his family will be staying with us for awhile, and you will have a person to play with. Don't worry, he's smart just like you, and you can talk to him. Okay? Be nice to him, and show him around." He said as they heard the doorbell ring.

"That should be them." He said walking to the door. Lucy made sure that she looked appropriate, like her mother always told her to. She heard the door open, and many pairs of footsteps enter the house. She was a bit nervous, and thought to herself_,"W-What should I do? I'm meeting someone my age who's as smart as I am."_

Then she turned around, and gasped at the sight and covered her eyes while turning a bit red. A boy around her age, shirtless, and quite handsome. "Hey, you. You're Lucy right? I'm Gray Fullbuster, I hear you're as smart as I am." He said with a cold voice, approaching the poor girl, still shirtless.

"A-Ano... Could you put on a shirt, it's embarrassing..." She stuttered pointing at his chest, while looking away, still blushing. "Ah gosh! Again? Where is it this time." He muttered looking around. He didn't know, but Lucy would take a few glances at him once in awhile. She helped him look for his shirt, when she found it outside, in front of his car...

She picked it up, and brang it inside. She saw Gray still in the family room looking for his shirt. She smiled a bit then said, "Gray? I found your shirt..." And he turned around shirtless. Shoot, she forgot that he was shirtless, and hid her face in the shirt. She heard him walk over, and he took the shirt out of her hands. "You've never seen a shirtless guy before?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Hn... I see, so I'm the first you've seen shirtless?" And she nodded this time. He nodded too, and put on his shirt. "there, I'm no longer shirtless. You can look now." He told her. She turned her head to him, and blushed even harder as she screamed (An angelic scream of course.),"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

No way I'm telling you why she screamed! It's already too obvious! I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess MOST of you are wondering what she saw... Sheesh, I thought it was obvious!

* * *

7 years ago (Part two)

(Normal Pov)

"KYAAAAAAA" The girl screamed pointing at Gray's there. She ran to her room as fast as she could and locked it. Confused as he watched the girl run away, he looked down to where she was pointing... "Oh God..." He thought to himself, without pants on. Again, he searched around the house, but this time, he was looking for his pants.

Upstairs in Lucy's room, she layed on her bed, with a pillow covering her face. "Bl-Blue stripped underwear..." She thought while blushing, with her face still buried in her pillow. She heard a soft knock on the door, and opened it thinking it was her dad. But nooooooo, it just wasn't him. There stood a NOW CLOTHED Gray, sweatdropping. "Ah, Gomen L-"

She slammed the door, and locked it. Without a thought about if he got hurt or not. "AH!" She heard from outside her door. Now worried, she unlocked her door, and found Gray on the ground, holding his hand, which she couldn't see. She came down to him and started crying and tried to help him as she said sincerely,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gray-san. Do you need help?" Then as she reached down to comfort his hand, he took her into a big hug.

"Ne... Lucy. I bet you've never been hugged like this by a guy before, (Other than her father) Have you?" He asked her with a sly look on his face. "N-No, I haven't, now will you excuse me, I need to help my father prepare lunch." She said trying to get out of his grip. But he held on and said,"All of us are eating out today. So you're not going to cook."

"Shoot, he didn't fall for it." She thought as she looked away again. He smirked and was going to whisper something in her ear when suddenly his mother was passing by, and fortunately saw what was happening and punched Gray straight in the head, which made him let go of Lucy and went flying into the wall.

"Oh Lucy, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" The 'kind' lady asked her. Lucy nodded and then pointed at Gray,"S-Shouldn't you be helping your son instead?" She asked the lady. The older woman shook her head, "No worries, he's used to it, he'll come out any moment now." They waited a few seconds until the voice said,

"What's your problem, ya old hag?" He shouted as he came over holding his head. The lady smiled and told Lucy,"Excuse me for one second, he just needs to be taught some manners..." And she left sitting Lucy and sent Gray flying into the walls again. "Watch your words Gray! Be more like your brother!" She shouted to him. Lucy chuckled, she never saw a family so lively before in her life.

The woman and Gray looked at her, then started laughing too. Once the three were done laughing, they headed downstairs to go out to eat. In the car, the adults were all loud while Lucy and Gray sat beside each other in the back, in silence... That was until Gray was tired of all the silence and started a conversation.

"Um... Sorry about earlier, I was just joking." He said, looking anywhere, but at her. "Okay, you're forgiven..." She said softly. He turned to look at her with a surprised face, only to find her looking at him too. They turned away from each other, and Lucy decided that she had enough of this silence too.

"Gray-san, how about we just become friends? That way there will be no more awkwardness. Right?" She said turning her head to him. Then he turned to look at her too with an 'I'm so stupid' face on. They agreed to be friends and played a few games, like staring contests, and I'm-insulting-you contests.

Lucy lost in both of those games though. They learned about each other, like when they were born, what their favourite color was, and favourite musician. Then they talked about some more personal things, for example, did they ever have a crush, or have they ever kissed anybody before.

Time passed and eventually they got to the restaurant. Due to the fact that Lucy and Gray were too into each others lives, they never checked what restaurant they entered. The two of them left all of the ordering to the parents as they continued to chat. "Hey Lucy, now that I think about it, you should call me Gray instead of Gray-san. Gray-san is too formal for me." He told her.

She nodded and told him that he'd better not EVER call her bunny girl. He laughed at that nickname but agreed not to call her that too. Then Gray challenged her to a spoon-on-nose contest. She accepted his challenge. Lucy, being the only heiress of the Heartfilia Family, learned how to balance things. So she won this match. She laughed in victory as Gray 'cried' in the corner.

What the two 10 year olds didn't know was that the elders were actually watching them make a fool out of themselves. They chuckled and laughed and smirked at the two, then they had a little conference. "I want your daughter to marry my son." The two elder Fullbusters said in synch. Then said,"Same here. I'd like your son to marry my daughter." They wrote a contract for proof in the future. (Although that isn't really needed.)

Lucy smirked at Gray as he asked her to another challenge. Unfortunately for her, the game was Gray's specialty. They were going to play the Ice Hell Game. This game was where you would take large pieces of ice, as much as how old you are. (Ex: If you are 10, you get to ice, if you're 50, you get 50 ice.) Then you would take that ice, and shove it in your mouth and hold it in there for as long as possible, without swallowing/crunching the ice, or opening your mouth.

Lucy lost, and now Gray was the one laughing like,"Ohohohohoho!" She scowled at him and he replied to her scowl. "You know that only loooosers do that Luce!" And she scoffed instead. It was her turn to challenge him. It was something that she was sure she would win at. It was the Love at First Sight game. You'd have to get as many people to like you as much as possible, at first sight.

They rushed out of the restaurant to a shopping store, and bought some clothes. (Let's just say that they borrowed money from their parents.) Gray bought a black button up shirt with blue jeans, while Lucy bought a pretty blue dress with matching shoes. She let her hair down for extra points. Then the two of them walked out of the shop, together, and counted the people who blushed at either of them. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." The two ten-year olds thought as they walked by people.

They looked older than they really were, so people thought that they were like, 16? The two kids didn't pay attention to each other, until they were exhausted and couldn't take it any longer. "*Huff* Luce, *Huff* Let's stop. *Huff* I think that's *Huff* Enough..." Gray said dragging his feet to a bench, then sitting down.

"Yeah, *Huff* I agree." And she sat down beside him. They didn't look at each other, and watched as people passed by them. "Aw, look at that cute little couple." or, "They look so good together." People would say as they passed by the two. And everytime something like that was said, they would turn a shade of red, deeper than the one that was already on their faces.

"G-Gray, I think that they're misunderstanding, right?" Lucy asked and she finally looked at him. "Yeah... Hey, how about we call this a tie. People like it better when we're aren't having a challenge." He said. He turned to look at her too, and they both realized how nice the person in front of them looked.

When all of the sudden, "GRAY-SAMA!" A sceeching voice came from behind them. "Shoot!" Gray thought with his eye twitching, and Lucy looked around curious. "Who is it?" She asked. And a blue haired girl came running at the two of them, and she pushed Lucy away from Gray, making her fall off the bench.

"Ouch!" Lucy muttered as she got up. "Who are you, to touch _my_ Gray-sama?" The girl said coldly looking down at Lucy. She didn't answer, instead she stayed mute. While this was all happening, the parents were busy eating. "Ah, where'd the kids go?" asked the two elder Fullbusters. "I think they're at the park or something..."

* * *

Peace, see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappy... GO!

* * *

**Park**

_(Normal Pov)_

"Hey, why aren't you answering, are you deaf or mute?" And Lucy laughed inside of her head thinking,"This girl's crazy." And then Gray spoke up. "Blue head, she doesn't like you so she's not talking. Shoo, Shoo. You're bothering us." He told her, gesturing her to go away. "B-But Gray-sama? This insolent poor thing! It was talking to you, and you ENJOYED it! Why, why does it have to be this way!" She shouted as she ran away from the two.

"Hey, Gray. Who was that?" Lucy asked slyly at him. "Oh her? The blue head is called Juvia. I don't like her, she's stupid. And I mean STUPID! On the exam test last month before I moved into your place, she was last. Below Flame Brain too. And he's supposed to be the most stupid person ever." He said, with a face that showed he didn't like 'Flame Brain, and Blue head'.

Lucy nodded and looked at the clock. Her eyes went wide then took Gray by the hand and rushed him back to the restaurant. "Gray, hurry! We're going to miss the food!" And Gray went wide-eyed too. They rushed in, only to find out that the food was finished. They fell to the ground in defeat and they both said,"I guess the parents won this match..."

They sighed and took they're seats. "You guys were too late, so you'll have to make your own food when we get home!" said with a sly face. The two ten year olds looked at her evilly as she turned to talk with the other parents again. "Luce, you said you can cook right?" Gray asked her. "Yeah, let's tell them to hurry up so we can go home." She answered.

And Gray nodded in agreement. "Hey, old hag, and old men, hurry up! Let's get home, I'm hungry!" Gray stated rudely to them. The adults sighed and they all went home. In the car, Gray and Lucy were holding their stomachs because they were really hungry. When they got home, the two rushed into the kitchen and Lucy instructed him what to do.

"Gray, watch over the noodles and wait for the water to boil. I'm going to get the sauce ready." And Gray answered her with a,"Roger that!" And the two of them begun cooking. Finally, after a few minutes, Gray saw the water boil. "Hey, Luce, the water's boiling!" He shouted from one side of the kitchen. Then Lucy rushed over and told him,"Great. Now set the table. The plates are in the top right drawer, the cups are in the top middle drawer, and the forks are in the bottom let drawer. Get two of each please. Once you finish, you can wait at the table for the food."

Gray followed her instructions and set the table. He sat down and waited for awhile. The whole time he was waiting, he could smell something really good coming from the kitchen. His stomach kept making sounds as he thought to himself,"What is taking her so long?" He heard footsteps come towards him and he saw Lucy with an apron on, holding a huge bowl full of noodles. She placed it on the table, and went back into the kitchen.

Right when he was going to grab a noodle, he heard Lucy shout from the kitchen. "Gray! Don't eat the food yet." And he stopped himself from eating. Lucy came again with another huge bowl, but this time it was filled with sauce. "Don't eat it yet Gray. I'm still not done yet." And she ran back to the kitchen. She was much quicker in coming back this time because she was only holding a jar of juice.

She placed it on the table and they started eating. When Gray tasted the food, he was surprised. It tasted really good, and he decided that Lucy was now his most favourite cook. They ate and Gray kept asking for more and more food. Lucy knew that this was going to happen, so she prepared a lot. It always happened, everyone who tasted her food wanted more.

When the food was all finished, Gray felt like dying. "Ugh, I'm so full!" He said as he sat there holding his stomach. But lucy was just fine. She was used to her own cooking so she wouldn't eat much. The parents came downstairs, and seemed like he was in a rush. They walked up to the table and said,"No! You finished all of the food, I wanted to eat too!" He said like a child who didn't get ice cream.

They all laughed at him and once they finished laughing, the two elder Fullbusters asked Lucy,"Did you prepare all of this food by yourself?" And Lucy blushed and said,"Y-Yes, but Gray helped out too. He made sure that the water was boiling while I was making the sauce, and he set up the table." And they looked at her amazed.

"Lucy, how about you cook tomorrow's lunch to show them your skills?" Her father suggested. And Lucy thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Then Gray shouted after 'dying',"But I get to eat most of her food because it's so good! Better than mom and dad's cooking combined!" And Lucy blushed again. The two elder Fullbusters had an arguement, and Lucy stopped it just by saying,"Hope you enjoy the meal tommorrow..." And they smiled at her.

She noticed the time and went to her room after saying good night to everybody. She opened the door to her room, and got changed. She layed down in her bed, told her mom about her day, and fell asleep...

* * *

Okay people, here's a small hint for the next chapter. Loock back at chapter two, and read it over, very carefully. It will give you a bit of information on the next chapter. Bye bye readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Did you look in chapter two yet? I'm telling you that there's a clue in there.

Here was the clue: And she left sitting Lucy and sent Gray flying into the walls again. "Watch your words Gray! Be more like your brother!" She shouted to him.

* * *

The next day

(Nomal Pov)

Lucy woke up, feeling a bit squished. She was also holding something... "Eh? A pillow? It can't be a pillow. I don't have one that's warm like this." She had thought. Then she decided to open her eyes. So she opened her eyes, and regretted it. She was hugging a shirtless guy, in her bed. "KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed again. She let go of the guy and sat up, pointing at him. The man was muscular, but wasn't around her age, he was just a little bit older than her. He also had white hair, and one piercing on his right ear.

The man woke up and clung her to the bed, holding both of her arms with one hand, and the other hand covered her mouth. Hearing screaming from Lucy's bedroom, the 10 year old, the elder Fullbusters, and her father came rushing in. They all looked shocked at the sight. Think about it, a shirtless man holding down Lucy, covering her mouth, while being on a bed.

Mrs. Fullbuster was angry, really really angry. "Lyon... I thought that you were different from your brother!" She said walking up to them. But then Lyon took Lucy, and hugged her. Lucy was blushing, and couldn't do anything, because she wasn't strong. "But I like this girl! She's really cute. I couldn't resist her!" He said, but the lady still made her way to them.

"Mom, stop please! I'm not even joking! I'm even willing to get married to her in the future if Gray doesn't want her!" He said still hugging Lucy. The elders were shocked, and Mrs. FUllbuster stopped walking, but Lucy and Gray were blushing. "A-Ano... Can you let go? It's uncomfortable, and... I can't move." Lucy said to Lyon. "Oh, sorry." And he let go. Then Gray made his way over and hugged Lucy too. "Lucy's mine Lyon! You can't have her." He said sticking his tounge out.

Lucy was blushing again, and Lyon got jealous, and hugged her too. But Lucy thought,"I don't think that either of them really like me, I think that it only for brotherly jealousy." The thing was that they were both shirtless, and Lucy was wearing her night gown... So... Um, Let's just say that the elders took pictures for memories. The three youngsters noticed this and they asked them in sych,"Ne... You didn't just take pictures, riiiiiiight?" And the elders looked around, and lied saying,"N-No, of course not! We'd never do that..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Ne... I know that you guys are lying. If you don't admit the fact that you took pictures..." Then she thought for a moment,"I'm not going to cook lunch." She finished off. They all looked at her, and Gray and her father were the first to go down on their knees saying,"Please cook lunch! Your cooking is so good!" And she waved her index finger,"Nope, not until they tell the truth~" She said playfully.

"We did! We took the pictures, so you'll cook?" The elders exclaimed. She smiled and nodded, and then turned to Lyon. "Ne, Lyon-san. Do you truly like me? I don't exactly think so..." She asked sincerely. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you're the first person that I've ever met like you. You're interesting, and I'd like to get to know you." He told her.

She nodded at him, and then remembered something important... She was still in her nightgown, and there was still two shirtless guys standing beside her. "EVERYBODY OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shouted, shoving everyone out while blushing. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was almost lunch time already, so that means that she overslept. She took a bath, and thought about Lyon's confession.

_But I like this girl! She's really cute. I couldn't resist her! I'm even willing to get married to her in the future if Gray doesn't want her! You're the first person that I've ever met like you. You're interesting, and I'd like to get to know you._ She blushed at the thoughts. No one had ever confessed to her before, so she didn't know how to react.

She thought for a moment,"...How am I so sure that I like that guy. I don't even know him!" With her head being wrapped around thoughts, time went around fast. Finally after at least 30 minutes in the bath, she came out. She wrapped her body with a towel and went to her closet for something to wear. Being in a house with two cute guys, she decided to wear a pretty silky sky blue dress, that reached to her knees.

She also wore matching shoes, and then brushed her teeth. Then she brushed her hair, leaving it down. She cleaned her room, and fixed her bed. Finally, she went downstairs, put on her apron, and started cooking. She made chicken, rice, fries, fish, cake, pie, and ect. Then she set the table, making sure that she had a plate, cup, spoon, fork, knife, chopsticks, and napkin for everyone in the Heartfilia Mansion.

During this time, Gray and Lyon were in the Game room, having a serious talk, if that can actually happen. "Nii-chan... Do you really like Lucy? Or are you after her only because I like her?" Gray asked in a serious tone. With that, Lyon smirked. "Hell no! Why would I like her? She ain't good enough. But what about you, it seems that you're still attracted to _her."_

Gray shot him an evil look, but Lyon wasn't scared. "You know that the blonde kid is going to suffer if you stay with her, so you'd better stay away." Lyon said coldly to his brother. Gray looked away with pain in his eyes, and remembered what his brother had done. Ultear, the girl that he loved... Lyon, he ruined her life, he murdered her parents, he had people bully her, and he put her to shame when he did_ it_ with her. And now he was going to do the same with Lucy.

Gray knew that he had to protect Lucy, he had to protect her smiling face. He had to make sure that his brother wouldn't ruin things again. But how? His mother thought that man was an angel, while Gray was considered the devil because his brother had falsely accused him of the crime. While this happened, the two Fullbusters heard a voice from downstairs, Lucy. "Everyone! It's time to eat!"

They rushed to the table and they both sat down on either side of Lucy. Then the elders came down and sat too. Everyone except Lucy and her father were amazed at the food. They started eating, and kept comenting how good her food was. She thanked them for telling her, when all of the sudden, her father scoffed. "Lucy, we have something very important to tell you..."

"Uh oh... What did I do?" She thought with a worried expression on. She looked at the elders, then her father announced the 'problem'. "Lucy, you will transfer to Gray and Lyon's school, starting tommorrow." He said seriously. Lucy's eyes widened, then she shouted,"Really? Yay, I get to go to school with Gray!" as she clasped her hands together. That's when she noticed that everyone was looking at her wierdly.

"Um... What's wrong?" She asked them. "You're not angry that you're transferring?" Gray asked her. She shook her head and said,"No, why should I be. My friends at school aren't even really 'friends' anyways." She said, quoting the 'friends'. They all sighed in relief to her answer and continued eating.

Lucy noticed Gray and Lyon glancing at her from time to time, but she decided to leave it because she was in a happy mood. For the rest of the day, she decided to hang with Gray and Lyon. Gray and Lyon bothe thought that she was a girly girl, so she'd never do what they did, but wow. They were totally wrong. They were in for a big shock. Her nickname, 'Game Ace'. She's actually well known all around the world... Afterall, she IS always first place for all the games that she played...

They entered the Gaming Room and made a bet. It was Lyon's idea,"Whoever could beat the Game Ace's score on Guitar Hero, will get $20.00, cash. Her highest score on it, 999 999 999 999." He had said. And Lucy smirked at that. (Remember, they haven't played any games yet, so they don't know that she's Game Ace.) They all took their guitars, and prepared to battle.

Lyon and Gray smirked when they saw Lucy clumsily grab the guitar, but they didn't know that she was acting... So when they started the game, their mouths dropped as they saw Lucy get every single note right. She saw that, and smirked at them. She did crazy moves, when time passed and the song ended. What happened? She won, duh! She had the score of 1 000 000 000 000. Just one more point then her last score.

"Who are you?" Gray asked getting into a fighting position. "Me, I'm Game Ace. I beated my own score. So pass the money." She said extending her hand. Lyon handed her the money, then the two Fullbusters took out a paper and pen, and asked for her autograph. She signed it, murmuring something under her breath. That's when Lyon had decided...

"She really is interesting, I'll have to keep an eye out for her. She's going to be my new entertainer, and I'm going to make sure that both she, and Gray suffer." He thought looking at the both of them. He smirked, and kept pretending to be nice, like he always did.

* * *

Well? It seems like we have a new character. See you next time.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

**Sorry! I haven't updated. I will update as soon as possible.**

**I won't be updating as much as usual though. **

**Maybe twice every week.**

**Also, Merry Christmas. (Sorry if that was late too.) **

**And a Happy New Year!**

**From: imadreamer7**


	6. Chapter 5

Well then, the story continues! And I do not own anything!

* * *

Next Day

(Normal Pov)

Lucy woke up in her bed with a long yawn. She remembered what happened yesterday, and she smiled. She chuckled remembering their faces when she won against them. Then it struck her, she was going to school today. Worried that she'd be late, she looked at her clock and sighed. 6:05 am. "Thank god. I'm not late!" She thought to herself.

Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "How am I going to introduce myself? Will they like me? Are people going to bully me? Will I make any friends? Are Gray and Lyon going to be with me during this time? Will I be meeting Blue Head and Flame Brain?" All these questions and questions like it were going through her head as she got ready.

Once she was done asking questions to herself, she was busy brushing her hair, while being fully dressed. (Already?) She looked in the mirror, and couldn't decide what to do. Hair up, or hair down. Hair tied, or hair braided. She was frustrated, but was finally satisfied when she had her hair down, with the top half tied up to the side. (Like in the REAL Fairy Tail)

She heard her father calling her from downstairs, and answered him with a "Coming!" I'm sure all of you have done that before. After preparing her things for school, she went downstairs. Her father had cooked eggs, and ham. But Lucy decided to take a toasted bread. She ate her food, and asked her father,"Dad, where's Gray and Lyon?" And her father told her,"They're still sleeping." And she raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay then. Oh! Is the car ready? I'm going to school early today." And her father nodded. "Well I'll be leaving then! See you after school." And she gave her father a peck on the cheek, when he said,"Lucy... Remember. You aren't allowed to speak. We can't have _that_ happen again." He said seriously.

She nodded and left the house. She got into the car, and instructed it to go to the school. Riding the car, flashbacks kept coming back, and she touched her neck, remembering the knife that was held there. She lowered her head, and tears were building up. They got to the school, and she wiped them away. Her kind butler opened her door, and she thanked him.

Then she instructed him to go back to the house and wait for Gray and Lyon, and bring them to the school too. He nodded and got back into the car. Watching the car leave, Lucy got nervous. She entered the building, and wrote on a board which asked,"Where is the teacher's lounge?" It was tiring because she wasn't able to speak.

Finally, she reached the teacher's lounge, and she knocked on the door. An old man came out, and asked Lucy kindly,"Hello there, is there anything you need?" And Lucy nodded then wrote on her board and showed it to the man,"I'm the new student. Which class am I supposed to go to?"

The man looked at her then smiled. He said to her,"So you're the new student? I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Master Macarov. I'm the Head Master of this school. You're Lucy correct?" And she nodded. "Well then that means that you're in Mirajane's class. I'll take you there." And he lead her to a class with a poster of a beautiful woman on it.

"Oi! Mira, your new student is here." Then a beautiful woman came running out. She was the one in the picture. She hugged Lucy, but Lucy didn't return her hug. This woman was a total stranger. The situation being awkward, Mira let go of the girl. "Hello there, I'm your teaher Ms. Mira. You can just call me Mira like everyone else does." And Lucy replied on her board,"No, it's okay. It would be rude, my mother always taught me to respect people." Mira looked at her, then at Macarov, then back at Lucy.

"Are... You mute?" Mira asked curiously. And Lucy shook her head. This made both Macarov and Mira confused. She scribbled on her board again,"No, I'm not. I'm not allowed to talk, because I may get kidnapped again." Reading that, Mira and Macarov both didn't miss the 'again' on the board.

Mira got teary eyed, and hugged Lucy. "You poor poor girl! You were kidnapped once before." And lucy wrote down,"Poor? I'm not poor, my family is rich, haven't you ever heard of the Heartfilia family? And also, once? I've been kidnapped three times! Don't expect me not to be prepared. The only reason why they kept kidnapping me was because of my voice, and my family's fortune."

The two older people looked at her, and cried hugging her. Lucy then thought to herself,"What did I do to have two old people hugging me while crying?" She sighed and pulled them off of her. She took her board and wrote down again,"Well? Aren't you supposed to be showing me around? I'm new here, I don't know my way around this place!"

And they did. They showed her everywhere in the school, from the classroom, to the basement, to the roof. Once they reached the roof, Lucy decided to talk, finally. "Ne, Master Macarov, Ms. Mira, this is what I sound like. This will be one of the only times I will talk." She said with her angelic voice. This sounded like music to their ears.

"Well? Aren't we going to go back to the class now?" And she started walking back to the class with the two older people behind her. She got to the class, and Mira told her to hide under the teacher's desk. The school's way of introducing new students was unique from other schools.

The beel rang, and people came rushing inside. From under the desk, Lucy could recognize Gray's voice. She also heard BlueHead's voice, so that means that Flame Brain was in this class too! She heard Mira announce to the class that they were getting a new student. Then she heard people betting money on wether it was a boy or girl, or if the person was beaufiful or handsome or ugly.

She knew that Gray was going to win. She wondered how much money was being put into the bets. Then she heard the signal from Mira to come out from under the desk. She got up, with her board already saying,"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Gray Fullbuster lives with me."

Everybody looked at her, then read the board, and they all yelled/shouted,"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Aha, I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the encouragement everyone!

* * *

In the Class

(Normal Pov)

The noise just didn't stop, and people from other classes kept gathering in to see what was the commotion, but that didn't help. With the note on Lucy's board, everyone was going crazy, like it was the end of the world or something. All that time, Lucy stood there, waiting patiently to get a seat, as if nothing was happening.

"No! This can't be! Gray-sama, it's not true right?" Fans kept yelling with screaching voices. "Oi! Gray, you never told me that you eloped ya' bastard!" An unknown voice called out. "Shut up Flame Brain! It ain't any of your buisness!" "Gray-sama! How could you be going out with that thing that can't even speak!" The Blue Head said in horror.

Irritated from all the noise the people around her were making, she took out an Mp3 player from her bag with earphones, and put them on. "There, that should stop the noise." But she could still hear them. So then she thought about why they were surprised...

"Let's see here, if they are surprised, then that means that they didn't know that Gray and Lyon-Nii live with me... And that would mean that... THOSE TWO IDIOTS DIDN'T TELL THEM THAT THEY LIVE WITH ME! THAT'S WHY IT'S SO NOISY!" Shot shot an evil menacing glare at Gray while people were still screaming.

She scribbled on her board, and showed it at Gray with an 'innocent' smile on her face. "You didn't tell them, did you? You're so going to get a beating when we get back to the mansion. Did Lyon do the same as you? If so, then he's getting a beating too." And Gray looked at her, and shuddered because she looked so innocent, but with that board, she was definetly a sadist.

Her nickname when she's angry? It's the Smiling Sadist. Then she got an idea to humiliate him in front of the whole school. First, she got everybody's attention by slamming her fist into the wall and showing her board that said, "Attention everybody, I have some important news." And everyone was quiet.

Then she scribbled on her board again, and showed it to the school. "Yesterday Gray lost to me in a match, and the punishment for being the loser was to wear the choice of clothing of the winner's choice. I made him wear girl clothing. Who here would like to see them?"

People gathered around her, while Gray stood there, shocked. "How the hell is she so evil?" He thought turning white. Then he remembered the pictures. The first was a genie costume which exposed most of his body, the next one was a frilly aqua dress with a wig, head accessory, and shoes to match, then it was a maid costume, and lastly was the dark blue bikini.

"Oh god..." He thought with his one of his eyes twitching. Suddenly, a bunch of people gathered around him and held him, facing Lucy. She showed the pictures one by one, with earphones still on, and they kept 'kya~' ing. She wasn't interested in that though, she was more interested in Gray's expression as he was humiliated. Once the pictures were all shown, Gray ran up to her, and ripped up all the pictures.

Lucy, not mad, she held up a thumbs up, and held her board which said, "No problem! I still have plenty more copies idiot! Now who wants to buy some Gray pictures? $2.99 for one. $10.00 for the whole series!" And millions of people lined up with money in their hands, including teachers. And Lucy? She had money in her bag AND eyes.

One by one, the pictures were sold. She had earned around $500.00, just because of Gray's pictures. Satisfied, she looked at Gray, and gave him some money, which was just all of the pennies. Then the bell wrang for recess, and everybody went outside.

With the school being prestegious, the yard was huge. So, Gray took Lucy by the hand, and brought her to a place with no one around. "Lucy..." He said seriously, "Forgive me, it's my fault, please don't give me a beating." Then he went on his knees and begged. Lucy chuckled and told him, "You thought I was serious? I was just in a bad mood, that's all. Hm... What should I do since you DID let me give those pictures away..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, then gave her a slight peck on the lips. Lucy turned all red, and Gray turned a bit pink. They looked away from each other, and Gray stuttered, "D-Don't misunderstand... It's just a trade. S-Since you sold my pictures..." And then he muttered, "It's not the first time I kissed you anyways." He blushed remembering the time he kissed her in her sleep. (Sorry, I forgot to add that scene.)

But Lucy didn't hear him say those last nine/ten words. After a long awkward silence, the Blue Head and the Flame Brain came running at them. "Gray-sama!" The Blue Head called from afar. "Luce!" The Flame Brain called from beside her.

"Who're you?" Lucy stated. The Blue head and Flame Brain stared at her, when she figured out why. "Ah!" Then she took out her board and wrote on it. "You didn't hear me just now so it didn't happen." They all just sweatdropped at her, and she sighed putting down her board.

"Fine, okay. I can talk. What of it?" She asked rudely in her sweet angelic voice. Natsu blushed and Gray got jealous. (But didn't show it.) "This thing can talk Gray-sama?" The Blue Head asked. "No _really_. Gray told me that you were stupid, but not _this_ stupid." She said to the Blue Head. Then the Flame Brain interrupted saying,"Hi! Nice to meet ya', I'm Natsu. Is it true that you and Ice Princess eloped?"

And Lucy answered him quite angry,"The hell is with that assumption! Our parents are friends, and when they moved out of their house, the house they were supposed to get was caught on fire, so they moved in with us you dumass!" ANd they looked taken aback. An _angel_ like her could say such words... Wow, this should go on the news.

They talked for awhile when the bell finally rang. They headed inside and got back to school work. (I'm too lazy to write what work they're doing. Lucy and Gray are going to pass no matter what anyways.)

* * *

Meh, okay. The chapter is finished. See ya. Happy New Years


	8. Chapter 7

Hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy readers!

* * *

In the classroom

(Normal Pov)

"Okay class! Time for a math quiz!" Ms. Mira squeled to the students. "Whaaaat!" They all answered their beautiful teacher. (With the exception of Lucy and Gray) Then Ms. Mira smiled evilly at them and asked, "Hm? What was that? Are you all asking for 50 more pages DOUBLESIDED?"

The students shivered and answered her politely, "N-No Mira." "Good, SO STOP TALKING! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A QUIZ!" She shouted going into her 'evil' form. They nodded and put everything away except for their pencils, erasers, and sharpeners. Mira handed out the papers, and once they were all handed out, she took out a checkered flag, and waved it around saying, "Start!"

Everyone started writing, and it was quite easy, considering their age. Lucy wrote all the answers and throughly checked it for mistakes three times, and handed it in. She was the first. Everyone looked surprised, and she was able to read their mouths, 'No way, she finished before Gray!' or 'Eh! She's done?' and things like that.

Smirking at her classmates, she sat down in her seat, and started reading her horror chapter book silently. Then Gray handed in his paper, and sat beside Lucy, gesturing her to let him read too. Sighing, Lucy put the book in between them so that he could see. (Mira lets people do that after assignments or tests.)

Behind, in front, beside, and diaganolly of the two friends, were people glaring at them. Mostly at Lucy because of Gray's popularity. Mira slammed a book on her table, catching the attention of the class. "Get back to your tests." She said with a stern look on her face. The students followed her instuctions, and after about 45 minutes, everyone handed in their tests.

Gray went back to his desk, and Lucy continued reading. She didn't really care wether or not he was around. The school day ended, and Lyon came to pick them up. Natsu and Juvia went with them too. Juvia came because she didn't want Lucy to capture Gray's heart. Natsu also came because he was thinking Gray might take advantage of the poor girl. The blue head and pink head still had no idea that Lucy was rich.

Lyon, Lucy, and Gray entered like it was just a normal house, while Juvia and Natsu entered with jaws dropped. "I-Ice princess, gimme some money would you? You're rich!" Natsu asked impolitely. Lucy shot him a glance and told him,"Excuse me, but this is my family's money. Please don't ask for MY money from other people." Natsu nodded at her while Gray was keeping cool not to kill the pink head.

Muttering things under his breath, Gray bumped into something. He looked up and frowned, "Oh great. Another blue haired person." He thought to himself and rolled his eyes. "Hi, my name is Mystogan. Judging from your looks, you must be Gray, correct?" Mystogan said kindly. Gray nodded at him and then looked at Lucy. "Lucy, is this your brother?"

She shook her head and answered him, "No way! He's M-kun, the son of my mom's friend. In other words, son of the famous couple, Jellal and Erza." And they gawked at her. Mystogan approached her, then gave her a daisy. "L-chan, I heard you got out of the hospital, here's a present."

She gently took the daisy from his hand thanked him. Then Mystogan and Lucy led everyone into the game room, and challenged them. "Hey, how about it? We'll have a gaming match. Three against three. I pick M-kun... And Juvia." She stated. Juvia kept complaining about how she wanted to be on Gray's team. So, to be fair to her, Lucy made a prize. "The team who wins gets to do whatever they want to the losers. ANYTHING AT ALL." She said emphasizing a few words.

Then she whispered to Juvia, "That means you can get a kiss from one of them." And Juvia's eyes were filled with anxiousness. She chuckled at her. The games began, and obviously Lucy, Mystogan and Juvia won. As soon as Juvia saw that they had won, she instantly went to kiss Gray... Which didn't turn out very well because he dumped a bag of ice on her.

"KYAAA!" She screamed as the ice poured down on her. Then Mystogan went up to her with a blow dryer and towel. He dryed and wiped the girl as everybody just watched them. Once finished, he patted her head in his special way with his kind smile. Juvia's heart melted and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you, I don't want the raven haired Fullbuster anymore." She stated while taking his arm in hers. "EH?" Everyone stated at the same time. "She was actually able to give up on Gray that fast?" They all thought. Mystogan rubbed his head sheepishly.

His smile never left his face, but then he told her,"Ahahaha. I'm glad you feel that way but... I kinda have a girlfriend..." Juvia's surrondings suddenly got darker and she asked him who. So he pointed at Lucy and said,"L-chan is my mate Juvia. Gomen." And she thought for awhile.

"Blondie, is it true that you're dating him?" Lucy was about to snap at the word Blondie, but breathed for a few seconds. Lucy looked around, and then answered the blue headed girl. "U-Um, yes. Yes... I. Am. Dati. ng. M-kun. Sorry Juvia." And she held an appologetic expression on her face.

So what Juvia then said was,"Hmph, fine. If that's how it is then I'm going back to likeing Gray-sama." And she pointed at the boy. "Already?!" Everyone thought listening to the girl. They heard Lucy's dad call Lucy and Mystogan from one of the rooms of the mansion. "Aye, girlie! You're cooking tonight! Oh, also get Mysto to help out!" And the two went to the kitchen.

"Hn, so she has a boyfriend. What a bummer, that only makes it easier for me to make a move on her and claim her." A certain boy inside of the gameroom thought while smirking. Then suddenly a gunshot was heard. "AH!" Lucy screamed, and everyone rushed into the kitchen. There laid a blue haired boy with a tatoo, bleeding badly. "So the games begin." The boy thought, acting like he was worried about the blue haired boy.

* * *

Gomen, I was late updating wasn't I?


End file.
